Didn't It Rain? - Yes, It Did! A Celebration of Hugh Laurie's Music
by purpleu
Summary: Poems to celebrate Hugh Laurie's CD, "Didn't It Rain?" as he travela up and down "The Muddy" in a further tribute to the blues
1. The Way of the Bluesman

The Way of the Blues Man

A guitar slung on his back

A piano stands at his side

We have waited too long

To join in on this awesome ride

"Didn't It Rain?" has been given us

By Bluesy Englishman Hugh Laurie

His music reaches into our souls

As he exposes his in all its glory

Taking from the Chairman of the Board

And grabbing "One for the Road"

Or begging to "Unchain My Heart"

In Ray Charles' smooth mode

He digs down and gives us the pain

Of each heartbreaking note

And lays out the most wonderful songs

That a bluesman ever wrote

Hugh says these songs move him

Like nothing else ever did

He has been playing and loving them

Since he was just a young kid

So sit back and give a listen

Grab a glass of whiskey for your hand

Be ready to appreciate music

Both glorious and grand


	2. Ladies at he Fore

Ladies at the Fore

Sista Jean has always shown us

That her pipes are made of gold

Now she has Gabby, a new friend

To join in with all the old

Backing Hugh's lead vocals

Their talents are clearly shown

But when they are given solos

They make the songs their own

Gabby's passion burns brightly

On the sexy "Kiss of Fire"

Spanish or English, it doesn't matter

She and Hugh light our desire

Sista is impassioned , too

As she enters he plea to the court

But begging for the " 'Lectric Chair "

Is a request of a different sort

The title track of "Didn't It Rain"

Makes me want to shout

The only way I'll stop playing it

Is when I wear my CD out

So thanks to the ladies so much

For adding to this album's joy

With all your hot, cool vocals

It's clear Hugh is a happy boy


	3. Makin' Music with Your Soul

Makin' Music with Your Soul

Hugh knew many songs were out there

How many stories there were to tell

Then Warner said, "Do some more

Of those blues you do so very well."

Hugh knew who he needed to call on

Joe Henry, beside Hugh would stand

Who else could possibly be behind him

But the best, the Copper Bottom Band

Kevin Breit making magic on all the strings

David Pitch does stand-up bass with ease

They bring a heartfelt soul to the music

That has brought us down to our knees

Vincent Henry is the one who blows on the sax

Throws in some clarinet and harmonica, too

He even opens up his mouth to join in singin'

You know, music…it's what he likes to do

Then, of course there's Patrick Warren on

Accordion, pump organ, his instruments are these

His talents float over keyboards of many kinds

As Hugh has said, Patrick…plays lots of keys

Elizabeth Lea, Larry Goldings helping out

Robbie Marshall, Greg Leisz lending a hand

Put it together with Sista Jean, Gaby Moreno

You've got the one, the only…Copper Bottom Band

At the forefront, the reason they are together

Our guitarist and bluesy piano man, Hugh

He has success in so very many areas

I think there is nothing this man can't do

But, don't let my opinion sway you…listen

Pop the CD in, sit back and hear him play

I hope that you're as lucky as me and

Get to see Hugh and the CBB live someday


	4. Shakin' Off the Dust

Shakin' Off the Dust

The plans have been laid

Everything's ready to go

The tour now begins with

Minsk, St. Pete and Moscow

Hugh Laurie is out on the road

With the Copper Bottom Band

Traveling and entertaining

In a series of one night stands

To Warsaw and Luxembourg

They've logged so many miles

Leaving behind them good feelings

And so many happy smiles

Then Amsterdam and Brussels

Are next to hear him play

They'll swoon to "Kiss of Fire"

To "Careless Love", they will sway

At last, Hugh will stop back home

England and Scotland will play their part

And welcome Hugh, the Music Man

Places, and a title very close to his heart

The CBB have more venues to grace

With Hugh out front leading the show

But no matter how far they roam

They'll be the best, this we certainly know


End file.
